z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
10K
Tommy "10K" is a main character and is a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse. He is a member of the Westward-bound survivor group. Background 10K is quiet and observant. When he does talk, it's usually about what's happening. He’s good with a sniper rifle, and is "pretty good with a knife". He loves killing zombies and keeps track of each one he kills. Ten thousand kills are his goal (hence his self-given nickname), and he is already over one-thousand kills by his first appearance. In his brief storyline, 10K was forced to kill his father, making a promise to him that he would stay strong and fight. He first revealed his nickname to Doc in "Fracking Zombies", and that after ten thousand kills, that he would go by a self-given name, "Jeff". His real name was later revealed in the Season 1 finale Doctor of the Dead to be Tommy. 10K was on his way home from fishing when the apocalypse started. He was running for his life from some zombified park rangers when he hit his head on a tree. When he came to, he was lucky his father found him or he would have been killed and eaten. He got his rifle from the dead zombie his father killed to save him, and then the two ran. His father was later injured, and became 10K's first zombie kill. Allies * Roberta Warren (Alive) *Addison Carver (Alive) *Mack Thompson (Deceased) *Cassandra (Deceased) *Citizen Z (Alive) *Charles Garnett (Deceased) *Doc (Alive) Enemies * Zombies * Zeros * People who hurt the Westward-bound survivor group Post-Apocolypse Season 1 "Puppies and Kittens": 'He first appears near the destroyed military convoy. As the group approaches, Doc is attacked by a zombie and the group is unable to shoot it without risking injury to Doc. 10K shoots the zombie's brain out of its skull, saving Doc. Doc notices him running away on the roof shortly afterwards. After the group decides to take Murphy to California, Doc finds 10K and offers to take him along. 10K agrees with a shrug of his shoulders. '"Fracking Zombies": "Philly Feast": 'In a conversation with Doc and Cassandra, 10K reveals he's never seen porn, saying it's "before my time" and asking "is it good?" '"Full Metal Zombie": "Home Sweet Zombie": "Resurrection Z": "Welcome to the Fu-Bar": "Zunami": "Die, Zombie, Die... Again": "Going Nuclear": "Sisters of Mercy": "Murphy's Law": "Doctor of the Dead": Season 2 "The Murphy" "White Light": "Zombie Road": "Batch 47": "Zombaby!": "Zombie Baby Daddy": "Down the Mississippi" "The Collector" "RoZwell" "We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon" "Corporate Retreat" "Party With the Zeros" "Adiós, Muchachos" "Day One" "All Good Things Must Come to An End" Killed Victims *Karl *Samuel *Eli *Unnamed man *Unnamed Father *Cassandra *Darren Cooper *Zombies Memorable Quotes *''"Fracking zombies."'' - 10K upon seeing the Jersey Devil Refinery *''"Excuse me, ma'am... You have a finger in your hair."'' - 10K to Cassandra * "Never seen porn. Is it any good?" - 10K to Steven "Doc" Beck and Cassandra *''"I'd like to see Rocky fight a Z. If he loses, he gets eaten."'' - 10K to Steven "Doc" Beck *''"When my pa was wounded, he told me to tie him up before he turned. Made me promise to show him mercy when he died. Kill the brain, you know. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt my pa, no matter what he'd become. Stared into his eyes for the longest time, just... looking for some sign he was still in there."'' - 10K about his father *''"I'm sorry, papa. Love you."'' - 10K to his reanimated father before showing him mercy *''"The blanket..I just——sorry!"'' - 10K to Cassandra *''"I do hate him, and when the time comes... I will kill him, but for now, I can't."'' - 10K about Murphy *''"Don't try to make me feel better about it. I don't wanna feel better about it. There's nothing to feel better about. Nothing. That's what I want to feel."'' *''"Help! Somone shot this ranger full of arrows!"'' *''"EL CAMINO!"'' Trivia * As of "Corporate Retreat", 10K's zombie kill count is over 5,075. * Once he reaches his kill-count goal, he'll go by the name Jeff. He likes the name Jeff. * Killed his father out of Mercy. * 10K seems to like Oreos, as he told Citizen Z that good news was "a pack of Oreos and a few gallons of milk". * In episode 7, 10K competes in a contest and wins an "M82". Shortly after winning, he gives the gun to Brittany, his rival of the competition. She later returns the favor with a kiss on the cheek. * 10K uses small metal gears in his slingshot to kill Zombies. * 10k refrains from cursing because his mother had a disdain for it. His father mentions this to him as he's dying in the episode "Full Metal Zombie". This is why 10k says "Fracking Zombies". * In an interview with Nat Zang, 10k's father is revealed to have been a survivalist out in the mountains. This gave both 10k and his father more edge for the Zombie Apocalypse, because they were ready for it. This is also one of the reasons why 10k is so quiet; he has a lack of social skills since it was only him and his father for an extended amount of time. They also had no internet, which is why he has never seen porn. * Before the apocalypse, 10K had never stayed in a hotel or swam in a pool. * Cassandra and 10K's dad are the only character's who have ever referred to 10K as Tommy. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Alive